Forum:Links...
In my opinion, the all caps thing on links and page titles should be removed... Fivex 00:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :*huge bump*, because I think this warrants discussion. :It does have kind of a natty look about it, but only in Oasis. More to the point, it seems to give some editors the impression that all caps is what makes a link work. Which is not the case, and means we have to correct any such links. I guess the question is, why do we even have the all-caps in the first place? It's not like MSPA does it. For key terms and phrases, yes, but not for links. Indeed, when I first saw this wiki in Oasis,* it took me a few moments to even realise that they were links, because at first glance they just look like emphasised text. Well, they also look like that on subsequent glances, but you know what I mean :P Okay, bumping this again. If I don't see any counterarguments in a few days, I'll go ahead and see if I can remove it While I don't know why it was introduced, I suppose that it was done to imitate the MSPA style of frequent all caps. But merely in visuals, because as you said it's key words that are all caps in homestuck, not links. I have no problem with it, but I am also not attached to it or anything. The real question is, what do we replace it with? Coloured text and maybe bold?...or will you just return it to some sort of wikia standard setting? If yes, what would that be? If we use a colour to indicate the links I'm just going to say that light blue would work well with the background picture we have. Although perhapos it should be slightly darker because it might look too bright against white, making it uncomfortable to read.bitterLime 19:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking just the normal blue (#0000FF) for unvisited links and purple (whatever the hex value is #5A3696) for visited ones, same as Monobook, MSPA itself, and frankly, the majority of the internet. But certainly, I guess other ideas could be considered, as long as they are, y'know, sensible Links appearing as capitalised? I use the Monobook setting and it doesn't look like that to me so guess both of you use the New Wikia Look? Because I don't know if that can be changed with a setting because I was under the impression that is actually how the New Wikia Look funtions (goes and tests on another wiki). OK apparently it is just this wiki? The Light6 21:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) It apparantly is changable. I've seen that the ususal is Times New Roman (as seen from here and here and many other wikis, but these were the first to come up on Google) for the font but it seems we changed it. I'm not sure how though, it is most likely a admin thing. Maybe ask Community Central? Chezrush 23:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It'll be in the Wikia.css somewhere. It won't be difficult to find out what it is and remove it. No need to involve Wikia. And no, I don't use that abomination of a skin. I just happen to have inadvertently suffered it and thus know what the links are like, as stated in my initial bump Okay, I've changed it now, let me know if there are any further things to fiddle with I like that things are not all caps anymore, but I am not a fan of this shade of blue (I do realise that it's a common standard...but still). Can we perhaps make it duller or darker? It looks kind of out of place with the colours of the new wikia skin (which is how the majority of people sees the page...wether we like it or not). I am also open to using something other than blue, but we should probably stick to soem shade of blue because links are commonly blue.bitterLime 18:05, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Bump. I can only repeat myself, this blue wont do. It looks unpleasant in the new wikia design, and it's too similar to several other colors used on the wiki. Such as johns typing colour, and the colour used on the Music_Albums article to indicate bonus songs. I'm starting to think a darker and duller version of Jane's typing colour might work, it's not a colour that has a different use already, and it would fit the new wikia skin as wellbitterLime 07:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :You can always post some "swatches" to vote on. Or you could, y'know, change the Wikia.css yourself. If you need to know what to change, it's pretty self-explanatory, but you need only ask me. I personally have no opinion on it, because the standard pure blue looks fine to me in both skins :EDIT: Also, we could just change the music albums article and replace blue with something else, like green. Or use some marker other than colour, like an asterisk. Simplest solution and all that. As for John's typing colour, I don't believe I've yet seen it used anywhere that it would be confused with a link rather than a quote... and anyway, you might as well complain about confusing UU's colour with black, it's not that far off it :If I had some more free time I would have looked into it myself. And frankly if I had known how to change it I would have done it myself, no need for the sarcasm. It's not my fault that the change you did caused a few minor problems, so no need for the attitude. Just forget it, I'll take care of it myself when I have more free time again.bitterLime 13:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll apologise for my tone, but now you're making it personal. My changes didn't cause any problems. They simply resulted in things that you happen to dislike. By all means criticise my snarkiness, but don't imply that these subjective issues are objective problems, please :::Well the layout thing is ofcourse not a real problem, but the music page does look confusing and imo qualifies as objective problem. However, as I said it's a "minor" problem, and it wasn't meant as an accusation, sometimes improvements just have some unwanted side effects.bitterLime 16:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC)